What if Walt Disney was the producer of Looney Tunes/Looney Tunes Presents/Looney Tunes Presents: Mice and Ducks Run
Looney Tunes Presents: Mice and Ducks Run is a American animated comedy-adventure film comedy adventure film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures based on the Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' franchise. The film was directed by Jeff Siergey, a supervising animator on Looney Tunes Presents: Space Jam, lead animator on Looney Tunes Presents: Back in Action and director on Looney Tunes: Laff Riot, written by Hugh Davidson and Rachel Ramras with story by Davidson, Ramras and Larry Dorf. Looney Tunes Presents: Mice and Ducks Run received positive reviews from critics and grossed $246 million worldwide against a $99 million budget. It also received nominations for the Annie Award for Best Animated Feature, the Critics' Choice Movie Award for Best Animated Feature, and the Golden Globe Award for Best Animated Feature Film. Plot From his headquarters, NSA General Foghorn Leghorn, his intern Pete Puma, and spy Cecil Turtle oversee an operation on a mountain in the central Mexican jungle. The objective of the operation is to extract a rare flower, as the agents believe it to be the world's most powerful weapon. However, they are beaten to it by Speedy Gonzales. In New York City, Minnie Mouse and Daisy Duck are tired of working for Giovanni Jones at the Acme department store perfume counter. They accidentally damage the store, gets fired and take a long, awkward ride home in Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck's taxi. Arriving in their apartment, Daisy screams when she sees a mouse, even though it's their landlord, Speedy. He gives Minnie and Daisy the flower as a gift, unaware it is being watched by the NSA. Foghorn sends agent Elmer Fudd to watch the flower, though Minnie and Daisy use it to create a perfume, which has a side effect of invisibility. Both doesn't notice as Daisy accidentally sprays their eyes, forcing them to wash it out, rendering them visible. Cecil sends his goons to get it, but Minnie and Daisy backs out the window and falls to Mickey and Donald's taxi below. On the way down, the perfume makes the wall invisible exposing, in successive apartments. General Foghorn puts out a reward of $500,000 for Mickey, Minnie, Donald and Daisy, and Yosemite Sam, who was preparing to rob a bank in Times Square (with just a short-range water pistol), learns of it and apprehends them. However, he refuses to hand them to the NSA or the NYPD until after he gets the money, and a one-sided gunfight ensues. Mickey, Minnie, Donald and Daisy escape and slip down a storm drain. They emerge through a manhole in front of Porky Pig, causing a traffic jam, but Giovanni grabs the perfume. Minnie and Daisy run after him and get abducted by Cecil in a van. Mickey and Donald jumps in Daffy Duck's taxi and follows them. At a secret location, Cecil and his goons interrogate Minnie and Daisy and leave them to die, but Mickey, Donald and Daffy manage to free them. Driving through the streets (and subway tunnels) of New York and running through Central Park, the mice and the ducks make haste to John F. Kennedy International Airport. Daffy envies the ducks in the park and decides to retire. Having been arrested for trying to robbing the bank, Sam steals an NSA car and follows Mickey, Minnie, Donald and Daisy to the airport, where they spots Giovanni, and they all board the plane as does Cecil. Mickey retrieves the perfume and makes a parachute from clothes in passengers' checked baggage and, after a fight with Sam over the perfume, he, Minnie, Donald and Daisy land in the Atlantic Ocean. Goofy picks them up in his yacht, try the perfume, and discover its invisibility property, albeit to Minnie's dismay, but Mickey convinces her to see the upside. Goofy subsequently gives Minnie and Daisy a makeover while singing a song. They arrive in Paris, and Mickey, Minnie, Donald and Daisy spray themselves, subsequently having fun with their invisibility: stealing lemonade, painting a picture of the perfume, smashing the Louvre Pyramid by playing baseball, going skiing in "Ze Alps" and cramming several cars into the Arc de Triomphe. When it rains, the invisibility wears off and they find themselves caught between Elmer Fudd and Cecil at the Pont des Arts, Fudd holding Goofy hostage. Cecil and his goons betray and disarm Fudd and the Interpol officers he hired with heat ray pistols, and Donald tries to throw the bottle into the Seine to force the cops to stand down, but Sam catches it. They all dogpile on Sam, but are suddenly teleported to a space station over Mars, where Marvin the Martian grabs the bottle, with Cecil revelating he works to Marvin. Cecil's goons unzip their costumes revealing they are Instant Martians, much to Cecil's confusion. Marvin reveals his plan to make all of Earth invisible, as it "obstructs his view of Venus". To do so, he extracts the invisibility part of the potion from the perfume part, but ends up with two identical bottles; one of them has invisibility and the other does not. Mickey and Minnie play switcheroo and end up with both of them, handing Marvin a Joker card. They are chased to the Transporter Depot, but everyone crams into one pod overloading the system and causing them all to switch heads, bodies, and other parts. They continue to play body part swap for a while and even Screwball Squirrel and Meathead Dog, Escaped Convict McWolf (from Dumb-Hounded and Northwest Hounded Police), Jerry Mouse and Tom Cat, Tweety and Sylvester and Screwball Daffy (from Duck Amuck) walks across the scene, and they are eventually restored. Marvin catches them, grabs the bottle, betrays/fires Cecil and sprays the Earth with perfume, not knowing that Mickey has switched it so Earth doesn't turn invisible. To Marvin's fury, Mickey turns the group and himself invisible, allowing them to escape the Martians, and they board the Martian Maggot. Before they leave, Minnie tosses Marvin the Illudium Q-36 Explosive Space Modulator, which Marvin was originally going to use to blow up Earth. Ironically, the Modulator blows up Mars instead, killing the Instant Martians and leaving Marvin hanging from a root, remarking "I hate Earthlings." The Maggot returns the rest safely to Earth, landing in the Seine. When they accidentally leave the bottle in the spaceship, sinking with it, Fudd comes to believe the world is not ready for invisibility, and starts a one-sided chase to arrest Cecil for his complicity in Marvin's plan. Minnie and Daisy bitterly forgive Giovanni for stealing the perfume, and happily continue their relationships with Mickey and Donald. Unexpectedly, Speedy shows up to collect his "morning croissant" and briefly calls Minnie and Daisy out on their failures to pay rent while being able to visit Paris, before departing for Switzerland. One year later, back in New York, Mickey and Donald reveal that they still have the invisibility potion, while Daffy has retired to Central Park. In a pre-credit scene, during a parody of the original "That's All Folks!" ending, Porky Pig says "Th-th-th-that's all, folks!" Daffy walks across with and sarcastically remarks "Interesting" whereupon Porky angrily hits Daffy on the head with a frying pan. Cast Production Music Release Home media Reception Box office Critical response Awards Video game Trivia